Red Dawn
by Kiro007
Summary: Shinobi world is cruel and twisted place. With endless war gone all hope for the bright future. What you need to do to create new, better world? Simply, you just need to destroy the old one. M for reasons and Uzumakicest.
1. Prologue

**Hi boys and girls. Here is my new creation. I have big plans for this one. I already planned this story till the end but I really don't know how to begin. Lets just hope I will figure this out. Prologue will be cliché, but it will be interesting later. Believe it.**

**And I saw some stats on the other stories. 400hits with 20 reviews. My first chapter of Young Lion got 2000hits(in the first few days what I am proud of)…. And only 10 reviews! Dammit People. Don't be lazy. Is it so hard to write few words?**

**Oh almost forgot. I NEED BETA. If you are interesting, send me a message.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto(Its quite sad)**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

It was October 10 , my wife was going to give birth to my children. Soon I will be father of three babies. This is the happiest day in my live. Can you believe it? I am going to be a father. This thoughts was so exiting , running in my mind all the time. I just hope all will be alright. Kushina was jinchuriki and it is very dangerous for them to give birth. Kyubi might escape its prison. But I will not allow that or I am not Minato Namikaze, Yondaime of Kononagakure. I didn't studied seals all my live just to lose my Kushina.

I prepared to this whole event. No one knows about Kushina and me except few chosen people. My teacher Jiraiya , the toad sage, his teacher Hiruzen Sarutobi with his wife and a few chosen Anbu guards.

We all decided to place Kushina away from the village. I choose old ruins not far from forest of death. It was necessary for Konoha's safety. I am just human, not god and there is chance of failure. We deal with Kyubi, Nine tailed beast, the mightiest of all bijus. It isn't some puppy , it is evil demon who just wait the time to get free.

All went good from the beginning , I just hoped it will ends well. Kushina gave birth to one girl and two boys. Girl was blue eyed and had small mop of blond hair just like mine. One of the boys was just a copy of myself. He, like his sister, had blue eyes and blond hair so it was oblivious they were twins. The last one took after his mother. He was redhead green eyed boy. Each one of them was so small and cute. My heart fluttered with pride and joy for my babies.

" How are we going to name them, my love?" I asked Kushina. She laid there tired and pale from all of this. "I want girl to be named after Mito-san. Got any problems with that?" She slightly threatened. Even so unstable she could be so fiery and demanding. "Mito is perfect my love." I tried to calm mother of my children." Minato-kun, I think you can name blond boy and I will name redhead." "Arashi" this name just came in my mind out of nowhere."Alright, do you hope he will take after you? It's a good name Minato-kun."She smiled at me. God, she was so beautiful with this smile and the way her hair laid on the pillows.

"Now its your turn Kushi-chan". Kushina cradled little redhead and smiled motherly at him. "It will be Naruto." Strange. " Kushi-chan I thought you loathed ramen." "Minato, you can thank god that I cant get out of bed right now or you would be laying on the floor with big blood loss right now." I just sweatdroped at her cruelty." My, Minato-kun, you are helpless. It means Maelstrom. He will become good Uzumaki." " I think someone is going to be a mommy boy in the future. Just don't spoil him too much." I joked. Surely, Kushina was just happy that at least one of the babies looked just like her. I looked at her with Naruto in her hands. She smiling so affectionately at him, I couldn't bring myself to say my thoughts aloud. It was her happiest moment as well.

Suddenly her face turned into painful scrowl." Kushina-chan, what happened?" I quickly came to alert. Wife of Hizuren quickly took Naruto out of her hands and took him away. Then, a dreadful thought came to my mind. I quickly looked at her seal. Read and sinister chakra came out of it. " Take my children out of here." I ordered to the nearest anbu guard. He did as was told and shunshined away with my children.

Oh, God, how I hoped I was wrong. But sadly I was deadly right. Kyubi was trying to escape from its prison within the seal on me wife's belly. I pumped as much my chakra as I could in the seal trying to hold the beast and not to kill my wife in the process. Oh, how I hoped.

But all my efforts were failing .I couldn't stop it. Just as quickly this all began it ended. Red light blinded my vision and I was flung back from Kushina by huge force. I felt the pain at the base of my neck as I landed on not very soft stone floor of the ruins. Then cold and merciless darkness enveloped my world.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and looked place looked were totally destroyed. Kyubi did this. I guess it was not happy then he got out. I saw body of Hizuren's wife. She was dead already.<p>

My heart stopped beating as I saw her. My lovely Kushi-chan was laying there, near me. She was covered in blood. Her beautiful face was pale. Her always lively green eyes was closed. No. NO NO! This couldn't happen. We were going to live all together as a happy family. Minato, Kushina, Arashi, Mito and Naruto Namikaze.

I crawled to her body with unstopable flow of tears from my eyes. Breathless, with my shaking hands I touched her gorgeous long red hair. The same hair that I loved so much, that helped me to save her. Her Bloody red hair. Now they was just bloody. As my hand touched them I felt sick wetness on my fingertips. Loud cry of despair broke from my throat. I rested my forehead on her chest and began to cry even harder . The only word running thru my mind again and again.

NO

NO

NO

ba-dum

Suddenly, my nearly broken mind came to halt. I heard quiet sound and tried to catch it again.

ba-dum

Tears began to flow from my eyes again and smile formed on my face. She was alive, barely, but still alive. I felt pure happiness at that moment. But it quickly switched with concern for my wife.

I felt burst of chakra near our location and turned to look at disturbance. It was shinobi with tanuki mask. The same Anbu that took my children away from here. He knelt before me and reported. "Hokage-sama , I left your children with Sandaime-sama in the tower, but Kyubi is quickly closing with the village. It already destroyed Fire -sama took the command. Youndaime-sama you need in Village. You must save our home."

"Take my wife to the hospital immediately! I will handle the rest." I closed my eyes and concentrated. I felt Hirashin kunai in my office and pulled down on invisible string. Opening my eyes I saw horrible picture. Kyubi destroyed the wall. Same beast that nearly took my wife away from me was going to destroy my precious home that I swore to protect.

"That are we going to do Minato-kun?" Came the tired voice of the previous hokage. I looked at him and saw tired and old man with the frown on his face. It was hard to believe that this man could still fight with me and had a chance to win.

His words added new thoughts to my mind. I already knew the answer. Hard and harash answer. In the end all our work with old monkey on this seal was exactly for this situation. Kami must be really hate me for something.

No human could win and kill the beast. It was beyond the power of mortals. The only way is to seal beast. Big group of Fuinjutsu specialists can seal it but they are too slow and this method couldn't be used in battle. You can t ask Biju to stay still and wait to be sealed. That's why I, Jiraya and Sarutobi worked on this seal method. It can be used by one man and fairly quick. But this is where problems began. First you will die after the sealing process. There is another problem. You cant seal the mightiest Biju in some scroll or stone. Only a human can hold a demon fox. And there is the last and most painful for me problem. Only a human with undeveloped chakra coils could live thru the sealing.

Only a newborn child was suited for sealing. And in this chaos, Where can I find newborn baby? This left me with only one choice.

I need to use one of my newborn and innocent children. They just came to this world and already met its hardships. Cruel destiny indeed.

I need to do this, I need to save Konoha. I choose to be Hokage- their leader, their protector. Even If it means sacrifice my life and life of my children I will save all whose people.

" I will do the sealing."I said, almost whispered. This simple words torn my heart apart but I already decided. Still I didn't move, just staying and looking at my children. They cant understand what is happening just now. They were just peacefully sleeping without care to the things that went outside this room. Mito slept in the middle with Naruto and Arashi by her sides.

I stared and didn't even register small sound of steps coming from the previous Hokage.

"No, You are not."

* * *

><p>Minato's body limply settled on the office floor." I will do it." Old monkey said with shaking voice. He came to the floor and quickly wrote few words to Minato. Sarutobi just wanted Youndaime to live with his family. Kids needed their father and he would be damned if he let Minato kill Anbu reported about his wife's death he didn't has much left in this word. Then he wrote the message, he came near to place where newborns were laying. "Sorry young one. It will be over soon." Sandaime took Mito and disappeared in the swirl of leafs.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>

**Tadaam. Prolog is finished. Hope you like it. As I was saying I have epic plans for this will be Uzumakicest( be happy you little dirty prevents).As my experiens saying me polls is pile of crap. No one wants to vote. SO write you mind in reviews. Will Naruto be with Mito or Kushina. The problem is I know only the end with Mito, but I know how to begin for Kushina( but don't know how it will rolls out in the end). Vote for at least 3 chapters. If you have some questions, just ask I will answer in the aughtor note or send PM to you. You can also send me your interesting Ideas. Who knows, maybe it will help me.**

**I posted it yesterday but I got problems with Internet, so I tried today**


	2. Chapter 1: Family affairs

**Tadaam. Hi guys, I am back. Previous chapter was not so bad and I wanted to write as soon as possible. Hope you will like this chapter as well. Do not forget to review okay? **

**Also I knew there was prevents, but I didn't knew there was soo much. Who still think it would be another pile of this god damn lemons, you can go find yourself a girlfriend(or boyfriend) and do your business. I know fic isn't so good without lemons, but It doesn't have to be in each chapter. In fact I planed only 3! Really, it is only good if there is nothing in your mind besides sex( I can only understand teenagers because know how it is but not the full grown adults)**

**Discaimer: I do not own this dumb blond.**

**Chapter 1: Family affairs**

* * *

><p>It was five years from Kyubi attack. Those five years was not so bad for the village. Happily Kyubi didn't go further the walls of Konoha so casualties were minimal. Every one mourning the death of the previous Hokage and were thanking him for his sacrifice. Sarutobi Hizuren saved his village by sealing the mighty beast into daughter of Youndaime – Mito Namikaze. People didn't saw her as demon itself and called her a Hero of Konoha for keeping Kyubi at bay. Tanuki got in time to the hospital and Kushina survived this horrible night. All in all, this horrible event went not so bad as it could.<p>

So why was little Naruto feeling neglected. Well, just his family affairs were not going so good. At least for him. He loved his family, it is just like there were huge wall between them. Naruto didn't fit in this paradise. Even most of the villagers didn't knew he was son of Youndaime. If you want to understand this you need to know about said family.

Lets begin with the head of Namikaze clan – Minato. That can be said about that man? Well Naruto could not tell anything bad in particular, but he either could not tell anything good as well. His father was Hokage. Really that is possibly all he could say about his father. Of course Naru loved him and knew that Minato loved him as well, but he didn't show any affection to his redhead son. There was no time. But he could spend his free time with the others member of the family. It just magically disappeared then it was his turn to spend time with father. It was always like that.

Second person I want to tell you about is Naruto's brother. Well lets just say, they were not the best friend. Hell you could not even call them friends. Arashi was exact replica at everything. EVERYTHING. He was funny to be with, handsome, popular, smart(border to genius). Name any good characteristic and it will be about Arashi. Naruto loathed his brother. He was jealous. Blond boy just attracted all attention to himself. All villagers were already saying he will be the future Hokage. Everyone was friends with him or wanted to be friends with him. But the most painful for Naruto that he took attention of his father. They were like best friends and Minato just adored his little clone. That couldn't be said about Naruto. And lastly Arashi and Mito was always with each other. Always somewhere else, without him.

Now, onto Naru's sister. He loved his sister and truly wanted to knew her better and become friends with her. But he could only look from afar. His sister were out of his reach. She was always surrounded by some people or went missing with his brother. Mito was stunning beauty, breathtaking if you ask Naruto. She was also very popular. All guys wanted to be with her, every girl wanted to be like her. She was beautiful and powerful. Her status as jinchuriki gave her even more fame as Konoha savior. But Naruto didn't care that she held the most powerful biju in her belly. No, to him she was like angel. She illuminate aura of kindness and with her look, Mito was like an angel. Naruto were feeling like worm trying to talk with paradise bird.

But in his eyes no one compared to **her**. His goddess. Kushina. In all world, just she knew about this worm and loved him. Naruto couldn't say it with just simple words how much she meant to him, how much he admired her. How much he loved her. Kushina was everything for him, his world. He took her last name. Naruto Uzumaki. Probably because of that, villagers didn't known about his heritage. But he didn't cared. He loved his mother because she was closest human being to him. Without her there wouldn't be anyone who will care about him.

Well Naruto too was part of the family, so we need to know about him too. Naruto grew up with the lack of attention from… well form everyone except from his mother. You may ask – Why the hell he didn't hate everybody at this point. Well because Naruto knew it was partly his own fault. He is shy and has a lack of courage in communication with people. He simply afraid to come and talk with someone he didn't knew. He had no idea how to act, what to say. He was socially dead man. But he tried, believe it he tried. He wanted to change this situation, he wanted to have some friends. He wanted to be part of his family dammit! Naruto knew that there is lot of work to do but he will do everything in his power and beyond.

* * *

><p>Sun rays fell on his pale face thru the window. He felt pleasant warmth but soon it turned to unbearable heat. Naruto groaned and slowly opened his eyes. The sun just got up from the horizon. It was morning in Konoha, 5 in the morning to be exact. Namikaze family always got up this early because they wanted to see their father and husband before he goes to work. Naruto never understood why his father loved his work so much and why somebody would want to be Hokage. He went once with Minato to his work. Paperwork and more paperwork, he felt disappointed and bored to death.<p>

Anyway. Naru slowly sat up on his bed and rubbed his eyes. His body felt sore, but he knew he must get up if he didn't wanted to miss his father. He got up from his bed and walked to do morning routine and change his clothes.

As he finished you can see him fully. He was fairly tall for his age and very slim. He got bloody red hair from his mother side. He was very proud of his hair and he grown them just like his mother. Red waterfall of his hair went till his back bone. One and only trait from his father was wildness of his hair. It spiked everywhere and there is nothing Naruto could do about it. But he always kept them in check and cut them if needed. His skin was pale and smooth. His face had sharp and regal look. Mother always said it was because she had Uchiha grandfather. His eyes were green. But Its shade was so dark you could say he had black eyes. He wore simple black shirt with red Uzumaki swirl on the back of it. He also wore plain black shinobi pants with some red lines on it. And last thing of his wardrobe was black shinobi sandals. Black and red was his favorite colors. Black was very useful if you want to stay unnoticed. This color was color of a true shinobi. As for red… well guess which color is hair of his most favorite person in the world. (a/n:To put this simple he looked quite similar to young Madara. I like his appearance)

On the side note. It was another interesting trait of his family. They were related to Uzumaki, to Uchiha even to Senju. His grandmother was one of the legendary sannin, but he haven't seen her a single time. Father just said that she had something to deal with outside of the village. The funny thing is that they didn't have a single bloodline from those powerful clans, except for Kushina with her chakra chains.

So our hero went downstairs t the kitchen with dining room. His family lived in small manor. Everyone had their own bedroom (except Minato and Kushina because they shared main bedroom). There also was big kitchen there they were eating in the mornings. And lastly there was big living room. It was not used usually, because whole family gathered in the dining room, so there was no use for living room. It all was main house there Namikaze family lived. There was also small guest house and heavily guarded library. It kept many secrets about Uzumaki sealing so one of the Anbu guarded it 24/7. It would be bad If all this knowledge fell into the wrong hands. Naruto, Arashi and Mito were banned to go near this building. But their parents said that they can go then they were old enough. In library was Father's office. He often went there and went out only in the morning.

Do not forget to everything else. Kushina make big garden in the back yard. After events five years ago she was no longer shinobi of the village. After nearly dying redhead beauty decided that family was most important thing to her and she didn't want to lose it. So she stayed at home looking after children and home. But she still kept training and was at top shape. She even could fight with Minato on an equal ( then he didn't used Hirashin).

There, in the garden Naruto spend most his time with his mother. She loved this place because it gave him wonderful memories of the time that he spent with his goddess.

There, I drifted again. Naruto came closer to the kitchen and smelled. Dreadful shiver ran down his spine. Ramen. Again. Well this that you get then nearly all your family loved those awfully unhealthy noodles. Naruto, like his mother loved more healthy food. "Well I guess I will ask kaa-chan do for me something else later." Naruto muttered quietly and sighed as always. Really, he said those words nearly every morning near kitchen.

He walked in the dining room and greeted his family "Good morning" He said only loud enough for others to hear him. Naruto thought it was immature to shout without reasons. But he never really try, maybe there wasn't right reason to do so.

"Mornin son" his father mumbled without lifting his eyes from work. He was seating at the table and had cup of cofe in one hand and some paperwork in the other. White Hokage robe with red lining was set in the near chair. He didn't really become older in those five years. He still looked twenty. Although, there was small change. He got himself small mop of hair on his chin that he called his 'Cool beard'. Really sometimes he was like a big child.

His sibling didn't even greet him in return. They were busy talking to each other.' pehaps it is just another prank.' He thought grimly. He was jealous of his brother and sister bond. He too wanted to sit there, with them. They didn't hate him, its just they were always with each other or someone else, so they had plenty friends and there wasn't any need for another one. And he couldn't gather himself and talk to them.

As I was saying Arashi was split copy of his father. This tan skin, unruly blond hair and electric blue eyes. Everything was from their father. He was wearing white shirts with blue Konoha sign and blue shorts. In the end of the day his outfit would be total mess as always. Arashi just couldn't miss chance to get himself dirty. Strains of grass paint and more were always on his clothes. And he always wore something white. And Kushina must wash it every day. 'Another reason to hate him' Naruto thought

In front of Arashi sat Mito. I really didn't fit with my appearance between them. Her perfectly tan and smooth skin was asking to touch it. You could drown in her sapphire eyes. Her straight and long blond hair was tied in two pig tails.( a/n: just like naruto sexy jutsu) As was said she was very kind girl so she didn't done any prank with her twin but was always happy to hear about it or see it herself. She always held Arashi in line and didn't let him hurt anyone much.

"Oh, honey you awake." Naruto' s goddess said happily. Readhead turned his eyes in direction there her voice came from. There she stood, his most precious person in the world. Her bloody red hair cascaded to her backbone. Her beautiful heart shaped face smiled down on her son. Her always lively bright green eyes looked in his dark ones. She quickly came near to Naruto and hugged him. He hugged back happily. Then she let go of him he said" Kaa-chan, Ramen again? People cant eat this thing every day. You must say them It is unhealthy.

"Oh, quiet you, girly boy. Ramen is the best" Arashi decided to protect his favorite food. Girly boy, this nickname he gave to Naruto, because of his appearance. Indeed, with right clothing you could say Naruto was pretty girl. "Arashi, it is rude." Mito scolded her brother.

All family sat and quickly began to eating. Naru just ate green apple. Soon the breakfast was finished and everybody began to left. "Thanks Kushi-chan. I will be going. Bye everyone." Minato got up and disappeared in the flash of yellow light."We will be going to. Bye." Mito quickly annoticed and ran with Arashi out of the dinner room.

And Naruto… he was left with his mother…again. Not like he minded it anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Tadaam. I am finished. Review – like it, hate it? Also I wanted to say that Uzumakicest will not be the main plot in my fic. It will be just another point of showing how fucked up this world will be. As I saw your voting, I decided to end it, because you will not <strong>**get**** exactly that you want( And I know you only want to read how Naruto fuck his mother or sister, you pervents). Soo no bad feelings.**

**Also I showed (hopefully) that Naruto is to blame too for his loneliness. I hate then people say that everybody just ignores him and he is such a poor thing in this kind of fics. How can you possibly ignore your own children or siblings? Everyone have their blame in this, and Naruto is most to blame because it is his live, not someone else.**

**Also, yes my Naruto is original. Just like he is in all others fics. So balls to you, my smartass friend.(=3)**


	3. Chapter 2: Everyone has a talent

**Tadaam. Hi my lovely readers. This is next chapter. I caught a cold so I couldn't write sooner. I have good news for you. I finally got beta. He is awesome guy. I never knew I had so many mistakes in my work. But he didn't respond to m e(maybe he is busy). So it is still unchecked chapter(as usual). Hopefully there isn't any Russian words left.**

**Disclaimer (totally forgot about it.) I do not own Naruto. Really simple**

**Line**

**Chapter 2: Everyone has a talent.**

"Naruto-chan what do you want to do today" Kushina asked her precious son. She was worried for her son's behavior. Kushina knew Naruto didn't have many friends and always tried to help him or fill his free time with some activity so he wasn't so bored. Naruto didn't want to stay at home all day as always, because it was everything he was doing in last days. Staying at home and help his mother. "I will go play somewhere. Bye Kaa-chan"

He said and took off from his home. His manor was near the Hokage's mountain, so he decided to go to the tower and then somewhere else.

Really, there he could go? He didn't know any children his age to hang out with. Maybe he should go to the playing ground. But kids always played in shinobi there. And he didn't want to play either. He was going to become the strongest shinobi in the world. And shinobi do not have time for silly plays. They trained. Eah, He should train too. That way he will spend his time with benefit for himself. Then he would become best shinobi, everyone will be admiring him. His peers, siblings, father. And his mother will be proud of him. She told him that maybe Arashi will be Namikaze heir, but He, Naruto, will be Uzumaki heir. Uzumaki was ancient clan, so it was huge responsibility to be its heir.

This is all good and all but there could he train? And who will train him? He was only five years old. Children began shinobi academy at age of eight and finished it at twelve (12). It was still three years till he will train like everybody else. But he didn't want like everybody else. Strongest shinobi couldn't afford training like everybody else. He should be better, he must be better. But then again, place doesn't matter. It is teacher who is matter. Who could help Naruto with his training? It must be some shinobi he knew. Father was Hokage and was always busy, so there isn't much he could hope. Jiraiya was away from the village, probably harassing pretty young ladies. Naruto didn't knew then this prevent will return so he couldn't just sit and wait. He also knew every clan head, but he didn't know them that good. Besides each one of them had their own children. Then, there is Kakashi….. eahh right. There was also his mother, but somehow Naruto didn't want to ask her. She had others things to do besides teaching him. And even if she would train him, Arashi and Mito would ask to train them too. Naruto couldn't allow that to happen. How was he going to beat his brother?

Aaand that's all. Agh, he felt miserable again. Is that true? There is no one to train him? He lifted his gaze to the cloudless summer sky. And then he looked at the roof. That's right ROOF. **He** was always was near him on the roofs. Besides, **He** knew Naruto very well (however Naru never seen his face) Naruto went hurriedly to the gates of the village. He figured he could talk to him without witnesses. And he will kill two rabbits if all the talking will be at training ground.

Line

He arrived at the training ground. Naruto didn't know the number, but there was black stone memorial with names on it. It was pain in the as to get past the gates guard. Two lazy bums. So he looked around and didn't detect anyone. It was good, now he could ask some training.

"Hello Anbu-san. How are you today?" He asked politely.

…..

"I know you are here Anbu-san"

…..

"Well that's rude, but it is your job I guess. Can you come down to me. I just wanted to talk." He was losing his courage very fast.

…..

"No? Alright, suit yourself. I will just ask like that. I was thinking if it is possible?" His words were quieter and quieter with each phrase till he was mumbling to himself.

…..

Naruto gathered air in his lungs. It is now or never "CAN YOU TRAIN ME?" There, he shouted. Perhaps it was the first time he did this. But it was necessary because otherwise he couldn't say those words.

…..

…..

…..

"Dammit, I guess it was hopeless." He muttered to himself quietly.

Line

Naruto was interesting boy, I liked him. He was very bright and mature child for his age. He often spent his time at home with his mother. Naruto adored this woman. But he didn't have any friends in his age group and he didn't befriend with his siblings. He was alone. Just like me. We were too mature for all of them. Society ignored us, we longed for society. We didn't fit anywhere. Naruto and I never liked our peers because they were just kids. Immature kids who played in shinobi. They didn't understand how cruel this world was. But we knew. Naruto knew in theory, I knew on practice.

But as mature as we are, we were still too young. Others didn't take us seriously. I was only ten but already was in Anbu corps. Not small fit by no means. But here I am, prodigy of the century, only Hokage could compare with my developments. Guarding son of the leader is very important task, I has no doubts in this. Family of Hokage is just as important as Hokage himself. Whole village will be hurt if someone tried kidnap or kill them. But I could do better, I know that I am capable of! But for everyone else in corps I was just smart kid. Hokage tasked me with this because, as he said it, He didn't want to destroy my mind. He said I would be happier here, in the village near my family, out of harm and pain of real shinobi life. But I became Anbu because I wanted to live this brutal life.

And there was Naruto. Hokage couldn't see how far ahead his son was from the normal people. He could at least begin basic training for the boy. Naruto held so much potential, I could see it in his dark green eyes. Kid could be just like me, maybe even better. And maybe I could find understanding here, with the boy. Naruto and I swim in the same boat, so we could even become friends. He came here, asking me to teach him. Who I am to decline this plea? I smirked. Maybe I could make my job more interesting.

Line

He was going home. To his mother again. Naruto felt like crying because of this fail.

"Why do you want t become shinobi." Naruto heard low masculine voice. 'It worked!' he could jump around from all happiness that overtook him, but he restrained himself, not wanting Anbu to think about him as little stupid kid. He needed to make an impression, or all this embarrassment will be for nothing.

"I want to be the strongest shinobi in the world, so everyone would admire me. I want my name to become the legend, on par with Rikudo Sennin himself." He said with pure determination in his eyes. 'Well, at least he was honest and I see he will do everything to achieve his goal' Anbu thought with interest. He silently jumped in front of Naruto. "You can call me the Weasel-sensei."

Line

The body of anbu with weasel mask was slightly trembling. It was nearly impossible for anyone to catch it but still. He just couldn't contain all emotions that were building in him. Astonishment, amazement, but the strongest one was delight. Naruto was… He couldn't even describe it. Naruto was pure genius that excellent in all he gave to the boy. He gave boy a kunai and made target on the tree bark. He missed the tree in first two tries. Third time he struck tree. Sixth time he hit the target. From the tenth time he was hitting bull eye. It was unbelievable. This boy did it just in hour. Most of genins couldn't be praised with such accuracy, but here was 5 years old child that first time took kunai in his hands. It was the same for shurikens. And senbons.

"Not bad Naruto". 'Not bad, my ass. Its awesome!' "Lets try to access to your chakra. All you need to do is to concentrate and fell pool of energy in your stomach area. Try it." Now if Naruto could do this. Anbu was curious how large was his reserves?" Naruto-kun, you don't need to do this from the first try. It will probably be a couple of weeks till you gain your chakra. Just meditate every day and try to fill it." He didn't want Naruto to feel sad.

"I feel something, its like pool with thick liquid in my stomach." Naruto said in exited tone. 'Impossible! How can he do this in the first try?' To say Anbu was shocked is like to say Hanzo the Salamander was average shinobi. But he quickly shook it off and said. "Try to take it liquid and spill it thru all your body."

Weasel concentrated himself to see how big Naruto's reserves was. It was good, genin level. But for a five years old boy they it was very good. Surely, Naruto is the best student, that teacher could ask for.

"Naruto-kun, you did well! Now, go home and rest. If you want to train some more, just come here and call me?" He ruffled his head с admire. Naruto nodded with happy face and run to tell his mother about his new awesome teacher. "Oh, Naruto-kun, do not tell anyone about our lessons." Anbu said as if he read Naruto's thought.

Line

Later this evening.

Hokage office. The place I didn't liked so much. Perhaps it was because I need to report here every day, or it is the place there Hokage plays his roles. He is very good at them. On the one hand, he is Hero of the village. The most popular Hokage, kind and fair leader. But I know the true meaning of being Hokage. Hokage is ruthless dictator. One his word, and dozens of people would die. One his word, and all shinobi will go and die for their village and their Hokage. I hate this loyalty. I must be loyal to my clan, I must be loyal to my village and I need to be loyal to this man. No one cares what I want, but that is how our world is running. It is ether be loyal or be a misinnin.

"Hokage-sama, I am here to report" I knelt before his desk. He didn't even spare me a glance.

"Well report". I waited for a moment trying to figure out how to tell him news and how he will react to them. "Nothing extraordinary happened today…except" I paused for a moment.

"Except? That happened weasel-kun?" He lifted his gaze on me.

"Your son, Naruto, asked me to train him."

"And…" dammit, why was he so calm?

"I showed him how to throw kunais and told him how to access his chakra."

"And…" he directed his eyes to the table and began to work on some papers again.

"Hokage-sama, your son is a genius. He easily completed this all in just a two hours. Naruto-kun is without a doubt, a prodigy of my level, even more capable. I am asking you to train him in shinobi arts. I can do it myself if you don't mind." I praised my little student.

"There is no need in that. He will attend to shinobi academy then he is eight with his siblings. If this is all you are dismissed." He cut down my idea without even thinking about it.

"But…" "Dismissed" he repeated successfully cutting all arguments.

"As you wish, Hokage-sama." Damn this man. Naruto's talent will be wasted just for him to sit at home and help his mother another three years. I knew Naruto. He already had no childhood like me. And I will be damned if I will let such talent to fade. If Hokage didn't want to, I will forge this legend.

Line

**Tadaam. I hope you like it. Do not forget to mention it in your reviews. My other fic Young Lion will be updated soon (I hope). Sorry if you understood me wrong, but Naruto isn't shy. Hopefully I showed how he rolls in this chapter. Also I want to tell you that Naruto will not be overpowered in the beginning( In the very end there is possibility that he will be godlike) In one year training with anbu, he will just be on Sasuke level in the chunin high genin – low chunin.(I think it is very good for 6 years old). Also, you may like it or not, but I will be writing in the first person, from time to time. I think that's way you, readers, will better understand feelings I want to show you. Sometimes it works, sometimes it is not but try to understand my reasons for this.**

**Aanyway, love you guys. Bye, bye **


	4. Chapter 3: I leave you

**Tadaam. Here I am again with the new chapter. Hope you will like it. And do not forget to review. They became lesser and lesser in numbers with each chapter. Also I said my other story will be next but it isn't. I am sorry, but this fic is more interesting for me. Unfortunately this chapter is also unchecked by my beta, so I am very sorry for all my mistakes.**

**Chapter 3: I leave you in this harsh world.**

* * *

><p>The whole next year Naruto was training with his mysterious anbu teacher. This year was very interesting for our young hero. He became more confident and happy child. He was training with his now best friend and mentor in secret from everyone, even from his mother. Young Anbu said that if someone learns their training will stop. Naruto became very promising young shinobi. Weasel said that he was more powerful than legendary shinobi prodigy Uchiha Itachi was in his age. This prize from his teacher boasted Naruto's confidence even more. To the point he became arrogant, but Weasel quickly beat that out of him in their training session.<p>

The most part of his training was strength and speed training. Sadly even if he was genius of shinobi ways his muscles didn't became bigger from only that. In the beginning Weasel taught him three academic jutsus – Bunshin, Kawarimi and Henge. As it was expected Naruto was done in just one day. Andu still couldn't believe how fast his young pupil gasped everything he showed. It was just unbelievable. It was like boy carried sharingan genes. His chakra levels and control other it was at top level for a child his age. He had big reserves, but not big enough to mess up his control, so a few days climbing trees and walking on the water did the work. So with this astonishing progress, Weasel decided it would be best to build up his strength and speed with some taijutsu lessons. Everything besides that was too simple for the boy and could be left for later.

But with his power and happiness rise, the wall between him and his family became bigger and bigger. He rarely was at home, always training with Weasel or by himself. Earlier he wanted his father approval, but now he longed attention from his mentor. This boy with weasel mask became Naruto's role model instead of Minato. Now he wanted to become anbu just as his teacher. Besides that he didn't want to associate with other people, his siblings included.

* * *

><p>Naruto stood in the centre of training ground number 7. He trained here whole year and it became his second home.<p>

This was his last training session with his anbu mentor. Weasel said he couldn't teach him because Hokage deemed him worthy to set on active duty. That means young anbu will be going on the hard A and S missions. He always dreamed about this moment and Naruto was happy for his friend.

It was their last sparring and Weasel wanted to see his progress." Lets begin, Naruto-kun." Anbu said with his quiet and calm voice. And with those words Naruto burst from his position. He quickly closed the gap between them and threw his right fist straight to Weasel's head. Anbu dodged this easily and took one step back. "This is all Naruto-kun? Try again." He half mocked his student. Naruto wasn't fazed in the slightest by this verbal jab and attacked again. One punch aimed to the head, quickly second this time to the torso. All missed but Naruto quickly used this in his favor and placed his hand on the ground and tried to swipe anbu legs. Weasel dodged casually and took another step in left. His pupil used his rotation and aimed strong kick to his teacher's ribs. This time however it collided with the hand that blocked the path to the ribs. "Not bad" Weasel said and grabbed Naruto's leg with blocking hand. And Naruto was thrown a few meters away from his teacher. He quickly regained his balance in the air and landed on his foots and one hand, sliding on the ground a meter more. Again, Naruto burst from this position. In the run, before he reached to his mentor he grabbed some kunais from his pouch and threw them. Weasel slightly leaned his head to the left, then to the right, kunais barely missing him by the millimeters.' This was only two, there is…' and in the next second he was forced to quickly lean his head backward avoiding slash from the third kunai in Naruto's hand. 'Ah, there it is.' He thought in amusement. This time as he was avoiding deadly weapons Nartuto took another kunai in his hand and began violently slashing at his opponent torso. All missed but with the speed of his attacks, Weasel couldn't fight back. (well, he could but it was suppose to be sparring). Slash, second, third with the right hand, aimed at neck. Naruto missed but again used rotation tried to kick anbu in the stomach. Teacher avoided kick by jumping back and increasing the distance between them.

"Good. Now lets see your guard Naruto-kun." Weasel said and threw five shurikens at his student. Naruto blocked with kunais in both his arms, but as he deflected last shuriken, he received devastating punch to his guts. Air left his lungs and he was thrown backward. Redhead slowly got up from the ground still hard breathing. A few seconds later he was flashing handsign for his only offensive jutsu.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu" And big ball of fire flew in the direction of his teacher. He used flashy jutsu and after fireball covered his figure from anbu sight he quickly used kawarimi and some seconds later appeared in the forest that surrounded training ground. Naruto used this time to catch so needed breath. After that he looked around and tried to scan and analyze his surrounding. Weasel was nowhere in sight so Naruto closed his eyes and tried to detect opponent chakra. Then he felt light disturbance from behind. His reflexes kicked in and he jumped forward avoiding strike on the back of his neck. Young boy turned around and saw his teacher staying on the branch he occupied seconds before.

"I see I taught you well, but lets rise the difficult. I know you can better Naruto-kun." Next thing Naruto knew, he was thrown back to the training ground but he landed safety on his legs. Then he lifted his head, Weasel already stood in front of him. After the moment he was heavily pressed against his superior attacks. Each punch was fast and heavy, so Naruto could only block them. He knew it was just the right time to do it and lifted one hand with ram sigh. Suddenly, log appeared in his place, but there was slight hissing coming from it. 'Shit' Anbu and shunshined as quickly as possible. He got out of there just in time to avoid huge explosion that enveloped place. 'Well that was interesting' he thought and began to track his student. Young anbu found the boy sitting on the branch and trying to feel the presence of his teacher. So Weasel just quickly closed the gap between them and tried to strike his neck again. Things that happened next were like in slow motion. Naruto didn't avoid the punch as his teacher expected, but then his palm was supposed to strike the neck it just went thru him, when something more strange happened. Hand appeared from Naruto's back and throw one single kunai. Distance was so small, he just couldn't avoid deadly piece of metal and kunai struck him in his mask, went thru it and reached his face.

Poof. In the place of dead anbu was cloud of white smoke. It was just a kagebunshin. But for a six years old shinobi wannabe it was sweet, sweet victory. He dropped to the ground and leaned against the bottom of the tree, tired to the death. All his body was burning and ached with pain from harsh blows. But he didn't cared. He killed shadow clone of his teacher. When he felt someone's hand pulled him and he fell, his head landing on his captor knees.

"I did it" Naruto said excitedly looking in the black eyes that could be seen thru the slits of the mask and smiled. "Yes, you did. I am proud of you, Naruto-kun." Bigger hand reached and ruffled his red hair." Now I know you will survive in this world. Sadly I need to tell you something." He looked upon his student with sadness in the black eyes. "That is it Weasel-nii?" Naruto asked, fear griped his hear and in fact, he didn't want to hear that his mentor have to say. "It is our last training session as well as our last meeting. I cant see you anymore because I am set on active duty. I will always be busy with missions." "But we always could see each other when you off duty." His student interrupted him, trying to grasp the last straw of hope. It cant end like this, they was suppose to be friend and now this quiet and calm anbu says that they will be parting their ways from here. "It could work but Hokage gave me the special mission, because of it I cant reveal my identity to anyone. No one mustn't know that I in anbu corps, even my family. Now do not be sad, I have a day off, so I will spend it with you." I was impossible to find if he was smiling, but Naruto knew he was. His worry left him for some time, happiness replacing it. "Now tell me Naruto-kun what was that last stunt in our sparring?" Young anbu asked caressing his long red hair. And so Naruto explained. "After I threw a fireball at you, I quickly kawarimied in the forest and prepared a log, sticking explosive tag to it and when tried to track your chakra. Later when you attacked me I kawarimied with this log and quickly tracked which direction you shunshined. When I created a clone and placed him the way you couldn't see me and I faced the direction you would appeared. I was sitting so close with him so you couldn't understand it was just a clone. Next that happened you already knew." He ended his story and yawned quietly." I am soo tired, I will sleep for an hour." "Of course you do that Naruto-kun. Rest"

"Weasel-nee…"

"What is it?"

"You will be here when I wake up, right?"

"…Right, I will stay with you, Naruto-kun"

But Naruto knew it was a lie, because for just a one second, he hesitated.

* * *

><p>It broke my heart to leave him here, but I have to do it. My Naruto, my adored student, my little brother and my best friend. This boy suddenly came in my live and changed it. All emotions that I felt, all this time with him. It was just one year, but I felt like we were together for eternity. How all of this got to this point. When I accepted him as a student I didn't think it would be something more. But this boy prove me wrong. Oh, how I hated myself for that I will do to him. I am broking my heart to broke his little one. But I have a mission. I am doing this for the sake of this village and for his sake. I will not stop. It is all already decided thru the endless number of sleepless nights when all my thoughts couldn't leave me alone.<p>

He was still sleeping so I decided to say some last words to this little redhead." Naruto-kun, you will probably hate me, and believe me, I hate myself for it, still it must be done. I leave you in this harsh world with all these wolfs. I believe in you, you are strong and in time you will be much stronger and maybe you will reach your goal and become the strongest. But the way of the strongest is path of tears, regrets and loneliness. You can only trust yourself and nobody else. I just hope you will live your live the way you want it, not hokage or daime. These words cant be told, you will just need to understand them in the future. In your future, forged by you, Uzumaki Naruto." I bent down and kissed his forehead, when took my black necklace and put it in his hands.

"Farewell Naruto."

And with the gust of the wind he was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I do not like the beginning but I definitely like the end. Firstly Naruto is not super strong, he fought with shadow clone than gone easy on him. Secondly this is not yaoi. My friend said it is, but it isn't. Believe it. Next, REVIEW dammit. I got just 10 in the last chapter, so do not hesitate to correct this. And lastly I got 11000!hits. Yeahhhhh!<strong>


	5. Chapter 4: Unexpected demand

**Tadaam. Well it was long time, but here I am with the new chapter. In the beginning I intended this chap and previous one to be one chap, but I got carried away then I was writing a fighting scene.( It is so interesting!) I forgot to ask your opinion. It was my first fighting scene and I really want to know how I did? **

**mtziggorot: That do you not understand? Just read and you will know what will come next.**

**Also some of you said you wanted relationship already, Naru/Kushi will be soon, but Naru/Mito will be in act 4( genin days will not be soon)**

**Let's go with the story already**

**Chapter 5: Unexpected demand**

It was slightly cold and all his body arched with pain as if he slept on something hard and uncomfortable. But it wasn't possible because fell asleep on Weasel's lap. Well maybe it wasn't the most comfortable place to sleep but at least he shouldn't feel cold right now.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and saw leaves and grey sky thru them. He was looking at the top of the tree under which he fell asleep. Then he quickly realized. This idea struck like lightning in his head. His torso lifted from the ground and as if clutching the last straw he desperately called out for him "Weasel-nii!"

But there wasn't any answer for him, it was too late. His teacher was gone. Naruto still couldn't believe that his only friend was gone. This stoic anbu just in one year became closer to him than his family (except mother of course). With him gone, some kind of emptiness left. It was consuming Naruto as this thought sink in his mind.

'He left. Now I am alone again' this fact was painful but fact nonetheless. He just needed to live with knowing that they probably will never see each other again.

Suddenly, like in some drama movie, it started to rain. 'You must be kidding me.' Naruto thought bitterly. Then he felt something cold in his clenched fist. He opened his palm and saw a necklace. It was showed three tomoes resembling that of sharingan. It was fully made of chakra absorbing metal and was black in color. Naruto stared at it for a long time not minding rain in a bit. And after maybe half an hour, after hard thoughts and happy memories, he put it around his neck. Then he got up and started to walk back home.

**In Namikaze manor.**

Jiraiya sat at the table and was looking at Kushina. Woman was making big dinner for all family because old hermit came to the village. Legendary ninja was always on the road, never stopping for long time anywhere. He had one of the largest spy network to maintain and this job was very important for the village. So then he came to visit she always made big dinner for all her family. The last time he visited year ago so it was quite pleasant event for mother of three children.

Kushina quickly made some tea to occupy old hermit till she was done and Namikaze-Uzumaki family gathered together. Sadly, not all of them because Arashi and Mito stayed in Uchiha house with Sasuke for a night.

"Thanks Kushina." He took steamy cup and took a sip. "So how are you Kushina?" Jiraiya asked her.

"Well Jiraiya it became quiet boring since last year. Minato is too busy with work and my children at this age then hanging with own mother is too childish for their like. I wish I was on active duty again. I was training pretty hard recently to return in shape. Thinking about doing some C or B missions." She told him that's was on her mind for quite long.

"True, if you were shinobi once, it becomes boring then you off duty. I can't even think about settling, it is just not for me. So, how brats are doing? There are they?" He began to question her again. It was already 8 past noon and they yet to appear.

"Oh, they are doing just fine. Arashi becomes more and more like his father. Only Minato wasn't pranking everybody he could. But it's nothing serious because Mito is always with him. She makes sure he won't do something bad. All in all they are bright and happy children." But after she said that, her smile vanished from her face and eyes became sad.

Jiraiya saw this but didn't ask about this sudden change. "I am happy to hear it. And what about Naruto? Is he with them now?" He tried to lighten the mood, not knowing he was making it worse.

"…"

"Something happened to him?" His voice filled with worry. What could possibly happen for Kushina to change her mood so quickly.

"I don't know Jiraiya. I really don't know. He became so distant. Not only with his siblings but with me too, and you know how he loves me, or loved, I don't know now. He is avoiding me. Naruto don't talk with anyone, he comes home late, all bruised. Maybe he gets bullied and worst of all I don't know that is happening and how can I help my son!" Kushina was on a verge of tears, her voice broken and defeated. She dropped that she was doing and sat to calm herself. She didn't want to cry.

Bright flash of yellow appeared in the kitchen and Minato appeared. He was smiling so hard, so he closed his eyes and didn't see his wife's state.

"I'm home Kushi-chan!" but he received no answer. He opened his eyes and saw Kushina sitting, her face her right hand covered her eyes." What happened?" he asked more for Jiraiya to answer.

"Well we talked about Naruto" Jiraiya replied and put hand on Kushina's shoulder.

Minato understood. Kushina could say anything but he knew Naruto was her favorite child and this situation with him hurt her very much. They already talked about Naru, but he assumed her everything was alright. Weasel reported that Naruto was training physically by himself outside of village. Minato told her it will be over then Naruto, Arashi and Mito go to the academy. But it was obliviously not enough to calm her down.

"Kushina-chan we already talked about that. We cant do anything about Naruto's behavior, we…"

"What wrong with my behavior may I ask?" Hollow voice came from entrance to the kitchen. Everyone looked in direction of speaker and saw redhead. He was soaked to the bone, his wet clothes clung to body showing his little frame, his long beautiful hair he prided so much now hanging from his head and looked awful. His eyes were covered by it. Kushina quickly ran to him, checking for nothing in particular. "My god, Naruto. Go to the bathroom and take off your clothes I will bring you dry ones."

He quietly nodded and went to the bathroom leaving his father and godfather dumbstruck in the kitchen.

Kushina already forgot her previous thoughts and ran fast to Naruto's room and searched there some dry clothes. After that she just as fast returned to bathroom there her son was. He stood there and didn't move. NOW she was worried! Something definitely happened. She decided not to ask him.

"Naruto, rise your hands, I will help you change. He quietly obeyed and allowed his mother to change him. She took of his clothes and began drying him with towel. Kushina gave his hair most attention because she knew he liked it so much. After that she dressed him in new clothes.

"Come Naruto, I will make you something to eat." She mentioned for him follow her to kitchen. But as she turned around his little hand grabbed her one. "That's wrong honey?" She asked worriedly.

"…. It's nothing. I'm tired and want to sleep so I just head to my room" he said.

"Of course honey, sleep well" She hugged him tightly and kissed top of his head. But he didn't move, he just hugged her back and stayed. They stayed in this position for a few minutes till Kushina found he was already asleep in her embrace. She smiled and lifted his little frame and took him to his room. As she was passing kitchen she told her husband and their guest that she will sleep with him and they can eat ramen she just cooked. Two males have been left in the kitchen still wondering that just happened, but they soon began to talk. "Well that was strange, don't you think" Jiraiya asked his prized student. "At least Kushi-chan smiling again and I'm happy. So, sensei what were you up to?"

**Next morning**

Naruto woke up from light falling on his face. Again. 'I have to do something about this' he thought. But then he noticed something off. He was in his room and in his bed. But never was his bed so good. It smelled so pleasantly and it was so warm. He nuzzled trying to feel more. And it was SO soft. He nuzzled even harder (a\n: sorry don't really know how it would be right). Another strange thing his head was like between two pillows but he had only one in his bed. 'Ah doesn't matter.' He tried to fix one of them and extended hand to do so. 'Hmm, this is very strange.' His hand grabbed something. It was heavier then pillow and more… full. He squeezed it, trying to understand that was going on. And then he heard a moan and his pillows vibrated slightly. Okay, jokes aside. THIS WAS STRANGE. He slowly opened his eyes. But he only saw darkness. That was understandable, because his head was buried between those strange pillows. He didn't want to move because he was so comfortable but he moved. And that he saw made his blood run cold (a\n: do not forget he is only six). His mother was sleeping in his bed. And he touched her breasts while she was sleeping. Naruto was ready to die. But as he looked closer he saw that she was still sleeping. "Safe" he mumbled to himself. Then he got time to admire his mother. She was very beautiful woman and he admired it in her too. But his movements woke her up and she yawned cutely. "Good morning honey." She smiled at him. Naruto smiled back, all his worries gone. "Good morning kaa-chan." He suddenly hugged his mother. "I am sorry kaa-chan" he said quietly. Kushina didn't know that was going on but still hugged him back. "There is nothing you should be apologizing Naru-kun" she told but he just shook his head. "No, I made you worry. Sorry for that. I won't leave you again."

Kushina was taken aback with his words and this little speech made her extremely happy. "Thank you, that means so much for me. I love you Naru-kun" "I love you too mom."

They stayed in bed silently enjoying their time. Naruto was first one to break the silence. "Kaa- chan I want to ask father…"

**Downstairs **

Minato was already seating in the kitchen sipping some coffee. Suddenly they heard loud shout "WHAAAT?" No doubt it was Kushina. They decided against checking that happened. I guess they were right. After half an hour Kushina and Naruto came from upstairs. Older redhead was scowling but didn't say anything just looked grimly between Naruto Minato. Last one was very scared as his son came closer and without a doubt wanted to say something that Kushina obliviously didn't liked. Minato gulped as Naruto stop and cleared his throat.

"Otou-san I want to go to the ninja academy."

Line

**Well you waited long, hope you will like it. I bought laptop so I will update more often. Next chapter will last in 1 arc.I really hope because I am getting tired with all this, I just want to begin Chunnin exams but I still got to write 2 arcs. If you have any questions just ask. Don't forget to review( only 25 left so don't be shy). Also I wanted to post it as soon as possible so this chapter unchecked by my beta, but we want to update whole story in one go so just wait a little bit. Next I will update my second story.**

**I love you. Till next time.**


End file.
